


L'appel du vide

by madnessfk



Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: История о том, как Раф страдает по Маттео, ксерит документы и думает выпасть из окна.
Relationships: Judith/Mattéo (Le Visiteur du Futur), Mattéo/Raph





	L'appel du vide

**Author's Note:**

> L'appel du vide (фр.) — инстинктивное желание прыгнуть с большой высоты, буквально — «зов пустоты»

— Раф, — начал Маттео своим как обычно излишне серьёзным тоном, — ты уверен?

— Я уверен, — ответил Раф.

Всё началось с того, что Раф как-то пожаловался на то, как ему надоело вечно быть битым.

Вообще, в основном в мире есть две главные категории людей: есть умные, и есть сильные. Сильные могут быть умными, а умные могут быть сильными, но чаще всего ты либо герой экшена, либо умник, взламывающий сайт Пентагона. Вот есть, например, Маттео. Он совершенно точно герой экшена. Ещё есть Гость, он умник. Есть Анри, который и то, и другое, но это не совсем считается — Анри читерит за счёт того, что он робот, и у него турбо-кулаки.

И есть Раф. Раф не очень-то умный, ну то есть, он не дурак, но он не очень-то умный. И он уж точно далеко не сильный. В очереди тех, кто огребает, он всегда как минимум на втором месте сразу за Дарио Ломбарди, что очень, ужасно плохой результат.

Раф — так себе. Раф — на троечку. Раф сжимает кулаки и пытается ударить по Маттео, но вместо Маттео ударяет воздух, хотя, казалось бы, по Маттео попасть проще, чем по горе, у подножья которой стоишь, он ведь примерно такой же здоровый. Раф бьёт ещё раз, и на этот раз Маттео просто перехватывает его кулак. Когда Раф замечает это, он уже лежит носом в мат, от которого разит резиной, с заломленной рукой и Маттео где-то сверху.

— Ты сказал, что знаешь, как бить, — напомнил Маттео. Будь на его месте кто другой, Раф бы решил, что над ним издеваются, но это же Маттео. Раф вообще не был уверен, что Маттео знает, как издеваться над людьми. Не так, по крайней мере. Если Маттео хотел сказать кому-то, что он кретин, то подошёл бы и сказал: ты кретин. Обычный человек в морду бы получил, но это Маттео. Маттео может позволить себя быть прямолинейным.

— Ну, мне казалось, — ответил Раф, тяжело поднимаясь, когда Маттео наконец сжалился и отпустил его, — что у меня неплохо получалось.

Маттео молчал почти полминуты, внимательно глядя на Рафа и сохраняя своё совершенно типичнейшее нечитаемое выражение лица, которое было у Маттео в случаях, наверное, девяноста из ста (другие выражение лица у Маттео были разве что когда он злился, пил, смотрел «Хатико» и трахался с Рафом — да и то последнее не всегда), а потом спросил очень-очень серьёзно:

— Начинаем с основ?

Раф вздохнул и сдался, в очередной раз смирившись с собственной несостоятельностью.

— Начинаем с основ, — кивнул он.

Почему-то Рафу казалось, что «начинать с основ» — это не так уж сложно. Это основы. Они должны быть простыми, правильно? Правда, от этого за себя было ещё обиднее.

Ещё более обидно за себя Рафу стало, когда он осознал, что первый час Маттео просто пытался научить его правильно бить так, чтобы во время удара сломать челюсть противника, а не свои пальцы, как стоять и как держать спину, и это всё на словах казалось таким детским садом, что-то типа, встаньте дети встаньте в круг, научу я вас бить хук, но на практике Раф всё время что-нибудь забывал.

— И не напрягайся так, — всё время напоминал ему Маттео, но расслабиться было довольно сложно, потому что, во-первых, Раф пытается держать правильно спину, ноги, руки, всё на свете, во-вторых, ладонь Маттео периодически задерживается на пояснице Рафа дольше, чем нужно было, когда Маттео в очередной раз говорит не напрягаться, и Раф знает, что ему бы уже пора было бы перестать на это реагировать, но он не может. Когда они переходят к практике, становится только хуже, потому что Раф оказывается прижатым к мату раз десять или пятнадцать, и всё время держать в уме, что это просто тренировка, довольно сложно: мозг так и норовил представить продолжение, и Раф больше чем уверен, что увидит это продолжение во всех подробностях сегодня ночью, и он готов с этим смириться, но сейчас, подробности, пожалуйста, уходите. Раф даже не может посчитать, сколько раз промахнулся просто из-за того, что отвлекался на мысли об агрессивном сексе прямо вот на этом матрасе, в который Раф впечатался лицом столько раз, что матрас стал ему уже почти как брат родной.

Маттео говорит в конце тренировки, что всё неплохо. Раф знает, что это правда, потому что Маттео не из тех, кто станет врать только ради того, чтобы человек лучше себя чувствовал. Наверное, это одна из тех вещей, что нравится в нём Рафу больше всего. Ему не хватает в жизни этой щепотки искренности.

Когда они выходят на улицу, ещё светло, но уже очень-очень скоро стемнеет: до того момента, как солнце начнёт тонуть за линией горизонта, уже можно было отсчитывать минуты. Почему-то в такое время в городе было тише всего. Ночью тоже, но ночью тишина была какой-то беспокойной. Рафу казалось, что это оттого, что ночь — это уже завтра, и ты, лёжа в кровати в темноте, даже не вылезая из одеяла весь в проблемах, в делах, ты думаешь, куда тебе надо бежать и что надо успеть; а минуты на закате дня, они другие, они — тонкая граница, на которой ты зависаешь ненадолго, самый пик американской горки, мгновение назад ты нёсся вверх, через мгновение будешь падать вниз, а пока просто переводишь дыхание.

Они с Маттео никогда особо не прощаются, когда расходятся в разные стороны. Временной Патруль купил ему какую-то квартиру в центре поближе к офису, но Маттео редко там бывает, он либо на работе, либо у Рафа. Но иногда случается так, что на утро у Маттео запланирована миссия, и у Рафа на утро запланирована миссия, и это вполне может быть одна и та же миссия. Но для Рафа миссии и не-миссии — это как будто две разные жизни. Есть жизнь, в которой он помогает спасать мир, а Маттео не даёт ему помогать спасать мир; в этой жизни они враги. А есть другая жизнь, в которой Маттео спит с ним в одной постели и учит правильно держать удар. Когда одна жизнь начинается, вторая прекращается — и наоборот. Раф не хочет, чтобы эти две жизни пересеклись, потому что, когда это случится, они обе закончатся.

Раф знает, что когда-нибудь они закончатся.

Дома в душе Раф насчитал на себе восемь новых синяков. Надо было бы расстроиться, но почему-то Раф остался доволен, как будто синяки — это доказательство того что всё действительно было неплохо.

Утром к нему заявляется Гость, ест его хлопья и пьёт его чай. Раф привык, что его еду кто-то ест, это нормально. Гость тактично делает вид, что не замечает чужие вещи тут и там. Потом они идут не давать молодому студенту Франческо садиться в этот автобус. Что-то связанное с плотоядными растениями в Индии в 2247 году, Раф уже перестал вникать. Временной Патруль объявляется, когда Гость доходит до той части речи, в которой Франческо на остановке будет поджидать мужик с табличкой «Free kiss» (с тех пор, как они лишились исполнителей, все роли геев исполняет Анри. Гость говорит, что это потому что из них троих Анри больше всех похож на гея, но Раф-то знает, что Гость даёт Анри роли геев просто из вредности). Маттео тоже там был. Стычки с Временным Патрулём всегда проходят по одному сценарию. После этой Раф находит на себе ещё три синяка, хотя на этот раз Маттео не имеет к ним никакого отношения: Раф просто неудачно перепрыгнул через забор, когда убегал. Он знает, что, если бы Маттео правда так сильно хотел его поймать, сделал бы это уже давно, точно так же, как знает, что, если бы того хотела Констанция, они все уже полгода как сидели бы в тюрьме Патруля.

Раф идёт на работу, на которую, технически, опоздал на четыре часа, но на практике у него друг с машиной времени, ксерит документы и кладёт сахар в чужой кофе, потом снова ксерит документы, выходит в курилку раз пять и опять ксерит. У Рафа не самая захватывающая работа, но на ней он не получает синяков.

У Рафа очень стабильная жизнь. Раф думает снова начать принимать антидепрессанты. Ещё Раф думает, а не покончить ли ему с собой.

Когда они с Маттео встречаются вечером у дверей зала, никто из них не вспоминает про сегодняшнее утро и неудачный прыжок через забор (Раф знает, что Маттео видел, потому что это от него Раф убегал). Для Маттео это тоже другая жизнь.

Раф стоит напротив Маттео и знает, что, по идее, должен уже начать бить по лапе, но вместо этого просто топчется на одном месте и думает, что в гору всё-таки попасть гораздо легче. Когда он всё-таки бьёт, получается не очень.

— Сильнее, — очень спокойно говорит тогда Маттео, и Раф бьёт сильнее, но что-то не видит особой разницы между этим и тем, что было до этого. Маттео, наверное, тоже не видит, но зато, кажется, видит желание Рафа повеситься, потому что тихо вздыхает и предлагает:

— Может выпьем пойдём?

Раф соглашается. Пить у Рафа получается всё-таки лучше, чем делать вид, что он очень старается ударить посильнее. Не то чтобы он на самом деле не старается, просто он не старается очень сильно.

Утром он проснулся часа за два до того, как услышал в районе ванной ругань Гостя, который в очередной раз телепортировался ногой в туалете (всегда правой, почему-то), и лежал минут пять лицом в подушку, стараясь не думать о том, как же блять у него стоит. Раф был прав, ну, насчёт тех подробностей: в женских эротических романах нет столько подробностей, сколько было во снах у Рафа. Если заменить его на трепетную деву, Раф бы и сам мог написать эротический роман и заработать больше, чем авторша 50 Оттенков Серого, потому что, — Раф не читал, но готов был поспорить, — в 50 Оттенках Серого главную героиню не трахали, заломив ей руки, на пахнущем резиной голубом матрасе.

Не то чтобы у них с Маттео не дошло до секса. В первый раз у них дошло до секса, когда они в час ночи, уже слегка, но недостаточно для того, чтобы ничего не помнить утром, пьяные, смотрели по какому-то кабельному каналу старые серии Стар Трека. Ну то есть, они были старыми даже по меркам Рафа, а по меркам Маттео так и вообще совсем древними. Потом Стар Трек ушёл на рекламу; Раф уже не помнит, кто из них полез целоваться первым, был это он или Маттео, хотя скорее всего, это был он. Раф был слегка пьян, поэтому промежуток между тем, как они смотрели за Кирком, дерущимся с Горном в камнях, и тем, как Маттео снимал с Рафа штаны под радостную музыку из дешёвой рекламы зубной пасты, как-то стёрся. Тогда они решили, что это случайность, и решили забыть, но потом до секса дошло во второй и в третий, и четвёртый раз, дальше Раф как-то перестал считать. После того раза, который Раф уже не считал, они немного поговорили (очень немного: они обменялись парой фраз) и решили, что, ну, раз они уже начали, наверное, это у них официально. Раф так и спросил — мы теперь официально или как, а Маттео так и ответил — наверное. Раф даже не был уверен до конца, любит он Маттео или ему просто ужасно комфортно рядом с Маттео и ему нравится, когда Маттео его трахает. С другой стороны, может это на самом деле и есть определение любви.

Суть метаний Рафа заключалась в том, что, ну, «Маттео его трахает» — это не совсем верно сказано. «Трахает» — это то слово, которое Раф использует, когда иногда думает про то, что между ними происходит, потому что оно не несёт в себе никакого романтического подтекста, и Рафу так легче справиться с тем, что, возможно, на самом деле из них троих больше всего на гея похож он, а не Анри: Раф не готов к таким мыслям, хотя это бы объяснило, почему у него до сих пор нет девушки. В реальном мире, за пределами мыслей Рафа, в которых не существует некомфортных для него вещей, от «Маттео его трахает» остаётся только «Маттео его…», а дальше идёт какое-то месиво из медленных движений, постоянных остановок и периодических а вот так нормально? А вот так? Раф, ты как? — Рафа это устраивало в первых раз и во второй, и в третий, когда от мысли о том, что сейчас в его заднице окажется чей-то член Рафа бросало в лёгкую дрожь, и вообще его всё устраивало до того момента, когда недели две назад на какой-то миссии («Не покупай это авокадо или вот что случится!» — наорал Гость на какую-то молоденькую актрису) Маттео очень деланно поймал Рафа и прижал его носом в стенке, крепко держа его руки где-то на уровне спины. Раф очень хорошо помнил тот момент, потому что именно тогда, когда он, кряхтя, кое-как пытался вырваться, и думал, что вот сейчас в нём точно что-то сломается, а Маттео просто стоял где-то сзади, просил не напрягаться и _продолжал вжимать его в чёртову стену_ , как раз тогда до Рафа дошло, как сильно ему хочется, чтобы Маттео выебал его нормально, а не как девушку-девственницу. Раф сам удивился, почему это доходило до него так долго, казалось бы, он не девушка и не девственница, надо было сразу понять, как тебе, нормальному мужику, хочется, чтобы тебя трахали, но до Рафа это дошло именно тогда.

Другая суть метаний Рафа заключалась в том, что его коммуникативных навыков было недостаточно, чтобы просто подойти и сказать о первой сути своих метаний. Маттео бы понял. Ему не надо давать какой-то дополнительной информации, он бы понял. Он бы понял и, вот в этом Раф был совсем-совсем уверен, не стал бы ломаться. Да ладно тебе, Маттео, не думай, что я не замечаю.

Раф замечал. Раф замечал и раньше, но теперь замечает ещё больше, сколько же сил у Маттео на самом деле уходит просто на то, чтобы сдерживаться, просто на то, чтобы, когда Раф лежит под ним совершенно ошалевший от того, сколько пальцев в нём сейчас оказалось и от того, в каких местах его целовали, лежит и постанывает, как девушка-девственница, как трепетная дама, как героиня женских эротических романов, не раздвинуть ему ноги пошире и не выебать так, чтобы завтра на работе ксерить документы Раф мог исключительно стоя.

Раф всё ещё надеялся, что попросил Маттео научить его драться действительно просто потому что хотел научиться драться, а не компенсировал таким образом свои нереализованные фантазии. Хотя его психотерапевту, женщине лет за сорок, к которой Раф ходил в отменённой временной линии, это бы понравилось. Она всегда говорила, что Раф склонен к депрессии и эскапизму.

Они сидели в баре недалеко от дома Рафа, и, если честно, Рафу уже хотелось уйти, но выпить ему хотелось больше: сегодня был какой-то футбольный матч, кто-то играл с кем-то, и в баре было полно громких агрессивных мужиков, которые всегда набиваются в бары во время матчей. Рафу было не очень-то интересно, кто в какие там ворота забил, последние минуты три он был очень занят рассматриванием того, как пузырьки воздуха в его пиве стремились вверх, к белой пене, и где-то там и оставались. Пиво тут, кстати, было ничего.

Маттео говорит, в его времени футбол стал нелегальным спортом оттого, что все сидят на стероидах, и на поле творится месиво из разбитых голов и поломанных рук, поэтому они ходят смотреть матчи в закрытые клубы, которые обязательно содержит кто-нибудь из Временного Патруля. Говорит, однажды он видел, как на одном таком матче какой-то здоровый русский сломал хребет испанскому футболисту. В такие моменты Раф понимает, что обычно имеют в виду, когда говорят, что начало двухтысячных — рассвет человечества.

Рассвет человечества пьяно вопит кричалки и стучит по столку пустыми кружками от пива, когда нападающий какой-то команды забивает гол, и Раф решает зачем-то выбрать именно это время для того, чтобы выйти на улицу: бросив «скоро вернусь» через плечо, он кое-как просочился через плотные ряды слегка потных, слегка пропахших пивом болельщиков, и нырнул в пробирающий до костей ночной холод, который после душного и впитавшего в себя пары алкоголя воздуха бара кажется похожим на упавшее на голову ведро воды.

Раф не знает, как потом будет искать в баре Маттео и как, если найдёт, будет до него добираться; Раф особо об этом не думает. Сигареты в пачке немного помятые, частично рассыпавшиеся по дну коробки и стремительно заканчиваются.

Вокруг — толпа народу, и тоже громко, но не так громко, как внутри, и от этого желание возвращаться обратно пропадает совсем. Раф краем глаза наблюдает за тем, как компанию уже заранее пьяных молодых людей не пропускают на входе, и думает, что так даже лучше, потому что в баре и без того не протолкнуться. 

Когда они разворачиваются и идут обратно, один из них задевает Рафа плечом, и сигарета выпадает из его пальцев в лужу и тут же гаснет. Раф по привычке пытается пробормотать извинения.

— Пидор, смотри, куда идёшь, — бросает ему парнишка примерно его же комплекции, но всё равно получается как-то угрожающе, наверное, потому что от парнишки разит перегаром и давно нестиранной одеждой, и Раф сразу понимает, что это совершенно точно не первый бар, из которого эту компанию выдворили сегодня ночью, но всё равно сдуру бормочет:

— Да я и не шёл никуда.

Рафу казалось, что он сказал это достаточно тихо, чтобы его голос утонул в шуме разговоров, и вообще, они же совсем пьяные, они не услышат, но они услышали.

— Чё сказал?

Вообще, в мире есть две категории людей, умные и сильные, а среди сильных есть своя подкатегория — бухие в говнище, и прямо сейчас Раф как раз имел дело с одним из них.

— Не-не, я вообще молчал, — сказал он, ну или попытался сказать, потому что угрожающий парнишка его уже не слушал. Угрожающего парнишку только что выставили из третьего бара за ночь: Раф для него теперь как подарок с небес, как антистрессовый шарик, который можно в случае чего сжать в руках или бросить о стену. Маттео рассказывал Рафу, как понять, что тебя собираются ударить, и тогда Рафу казалось, что он ничерта не запомнил: оказалось, нет, запомнил.

Раф выпрямил спину, поднял кулаки и получил удар в нос.

Бить битым — в принципе весьма неприятно, а бить битым кем-то пьяным — не просто неприятно и больно, но и ужасно обидно, особенно когда на этот раз ты действительно очень старался поставить спину правильно.

От удара Раф не падает, но отходит на несколько шагов назад: в ушах почему-то слегка звенит, но это ему, наверное, просто кажется. Раф зажимает нос прежде, чем понимает, что из левой ноздри хлещет кровь: он так и замирает, завороженный собственной ладонью, по которой растекаются ярко-красные струи, что почти пропускает следующий удар. Капли крови падают сквозь пальцы на мокрый от недавно прошедшего дождя асфальт, падают в лужу, падают на футболку, падают так, будто Рафа не в нос ударили, а полоснули ножом по шее, и, если честно, Раф даже не знал, что у него в носу вдруг окажется столько крови.

Когда до Рафа доходит наконец обернуться и посмотреть, почему его всё-таки не ударили снова, угрожающего парнишку он не видит: Раф находит его секунд десять спустя, полулежащим на асфальте и уже не таким угрожающим, как до этого, потому что его лицо теперь похоже на месиво из крови (Господи, откуда столько крови у людей в лице?) и соплей. Маттео всё ещё держит парнишку за ворот куртки и очень ритмично бьёт по этому месиву.

— Не, — говорил Маттео, сопровождая каждое отдельное слово ударом, от которого капли крови разлетались в стороны, — трогай. Его. Никогда.

Раф даже не сразу понимает, что он там говорит, а когда понимает, по его спине пробегает очень мерзкий, очень противный холодок, вроде того, когда ночью идёшь в туалет, решая не включать свет, и тебе кажется, что из-за угла на тебя кто-то смотрит.

Раф видел, как в стороны разлетаются капли крови, потом — куски зубов, и только тогда до него, наконец, дошло, что, наверное, надо бы это остановить пока не поздно. Пока Маттео не увлёкся. Для Маттео убить человека — как банку пива открыть.

— Стой, — говорит он, и получается тихо, потому что голос дрожит — с чего бы ему дрожать? Наверное, потому что Рафа трясёт, вот голос и дрожит. А почему Рафа трясёт?

А, точно.

Он в панике.

Раф видел, как в стороны разлетаются капли крови и куски зубов, и от этого его внутренности будто узлом завязались, не только от вида того месива из носа, глаз и опухшего рта, что когда-то было лицом, но ещё оттого, что Раф знает — так не должно быть. Не с ним.

Он — не тот человек, ради которого Маттео должен избивать людей до полусмерти.

— Маттео, стой! — кричит Раф. Ему кажется: он подыгрывает. Он точно подыгрывает; это не его слова. Маттео всё равно останавливается. Он отпускает ворот куртки, уже слегка надорвавшийся, и тело шмякается на пол. Рафу кажется, что вот точно так же шмякаются туши свиней в огромном холодильнике мясника, прежде чем их кости начинают дробить большим острым тесаком.

Наверное, кто-нибудь уже вызвал полицию — подумал Раф, и от этой мысли ему стало как-то ещё более жутко. Раз полиция — значит всё, точно серьёзно.

Раф не запомнил, сам ли он повёл Маттео домой, или наоборот, потому что перед взором всё ещё стояли пятна крови. То, что кровь на самом деле была, Раф понял только когда посмотрел в зеркало в прихожей: кровь текла у него из носа прямо на футболку, кое-где уже высохла и стала бурой. Наверное, не отстирается.

Раф по инерции попытался вытереть кровь, но только размазал её по лицу, и теперь пальцы тоже были в крови, хотя они были в крови и до этого, но сейчас кровь была свежей. На пол кровь тоже слегка накапала.

— Раф? — позвал Маттео. Очень спокойно так позвал. У него тоже пальцы были в крови, только в чужой. Очень-очень спокойно. — Иди в ванную сходи.

Точно — подумал Раф. Точно.

Кровь почему-то никак не хотела останавливаться. Наверное, тот парнишка сосуд задел, вот она и льётся. Раф смывает её холодной водой, а она всё льётся, он смывает снова, а она льётся, руки замерзают и плохо слушаются, а она всё льётся.

Потом приходит Маттео, приносит откуда-то перекись (Раф даже не знал, что у него дома есть перекись. Её точно не было. Маттео притащил, ну точно ведь, откуда ей ещё взяться), затыкает Рафу нос ваткой, и кровь перестаёт литься.

От перекиси неприятно щиплет. Ещё она воняет больницей, Раф ведь терпеть не может больницы, на дух не переносит просто. Маттео берёт ещё ваты и начинает стирать с подбородка Рафа кровь; Раф ничего не делал: он просто смотрел на Маттео, на его очень спокойное, очень сосредоточенное лицо, и всё гадал, откуда в нём одном всё-таки взялось столько крови.

Потом он сказал:

— Я не Жюдит.

Раф сам удивился тому, что сказал. Это было очевидно. Это было открытием пострашнее открытия водородной бомбы.

Над ними — водородная бомба. Бам! — и всё, нет больше ничего. Раф не был уверен, но отчего-то его не покидало чувство, что сейчас его Жизнь А и его Жизнь Б стремятся друг к другу, и что две прямые, которые никогда не пересекаются, вот-вот пересекутся.

Наверное, это оттого, что Маттео вдруг замер, постоял так немного, глядя на подбородок Рафа, всё ещё слегка перепачканный комочками высохшей крови и разводами старой, минуту стоял, может даже две, и только потом ответил:

— Я знаю.

Рафу казалось: он врёт. Он привык, что Маттео не врал, но сейчас ему казалось, что ну вот точно врёт.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Раф. Не напрягайся. Держи спину ровно, кулаки прямо — бей.

— Уверен.

Бей.

На самом деле, Маттео ужасно простой. Он гораздо-гораздо проще Гостя, потому что Гость — ебанутый, но Рафу кажется, что ему гораздо легче понять, что твориться в голове у Гостя, чем понять, что твориться в голове у Маттео, потому что, когда Маттео смотрит вот так, как сейчас, догадаться, о чём он там думает, просто невозможно. Рафу кажется, что это нечестно. Рафу кажется, что из всех людей он — самая плохая замена Жюдит, которую только можно себе придумать.

Иногда, когда Раф просыпается раньше Маттео, он тихо встаёт с кровати, идёт в ванную и зачем-то долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, будто пытаясь найти в своём отражении что-то, чего там и нет вовсе. Потом он считает синяки, большинство из которых получил по собственной вине.

Рафу хочется разозлиться, но разозлиться у него не получается: в нём сейчас ни капли злости, только какое-то странное чувство опустошённости, словно вместе с кровью из него вылилось что-то ещё. Ему хотелось бы ударить. Сейчас это, кажется, было бы сделать очень просто: не напрягайся, держи спину ровно, кулаки прямо — бей. Раф не уверен, хочет ли он ударить Маттео. Раф уверен, что он хочет ударить самого себя.

За слабость и за то, что он — не Жюдит.

— Значит нечего из-за меня людей лупить, — негромко сказал Раф. — Ты не мой телохранитель, и я тебя не нанимал.

— Я знаю, — повторил Маттео тем же тоном, в которым мало верилось. От этого всего на мгновение Рафу показалось, что вот сейчас он точно разозлится.

— Тогда почему… — начал было он, почти переходя на крик, но Маттео его перебил, не дал договорить, не дал разозлиться, и едва-едва начавшая загораться искорка гнева мгновенно потухла.

— Потому что ты важный, — ответил Маттео, и после этого разозлиться уже было невозможно. После этого оставалось разве что нервно смеяться, потому что Раф знал, что он не был важным. Жюдит была важной, он — не Жюдит, он — неважный, он — так себе, он — на троечку. Он бы давно из окна вышел, но у него даже на это смелости не хватает.

Раф думает, что, наверное, всё-таки любит Маттео, потому что, когда кого-то любишь, хочешь для него лучшего, чем «на троечку». Раф думает, что любит Маттео как-то ужасно эгоистично, потому что, несмотря на то, что точно знает, что останется «на троечку» до конца своей никчёмной жизни, всё равно не хочет его никуда отпускать.

Раф опять не знал, кто из них начал поцелуй первым, но точно был уверен, что это имеет какое-то отношение к его лицу человека, собирающегося покончить с собой (если бы). На губах всё ещё остался привкус крови. Маттео опять начинает целовать его медленно и как-то неправильно, не так, как Рафу хочется, потому что Рафу хочется быстрее и жёстче, и то ли это от безысходности, то ли адреналин так запоздало в голову ударит, то ли хрен его поймёт, но на этот раз он вовлекает Маттео в нужный ритм, почти силой затаскивает в правильный поцелуй до тех пор, пока крови на губах не становится ещё больше и пока дыхание не сбивается.

— Раф, — негромко спрашивает Маттео, когда им обоим всё-таки приходится оторваться и сделать вдох. — Ты уверен?

Запоздало, Раф заметил, что в какой-то момент вата выпала из его носа, и теперь там осталось металлическое ощущение уже не льющейся, но ещё свежей крови.

Раф смотрел на Маттео какое-то время. Он понял, что достиг той точки, за которой уже всё равно. Он понял, и от этого сразу стало немного легче. Раф не стал отвечать, он просто поцеловал Маттео снова, и, наверное, это всё-таки было засчитано за «да», потому что на этот раз Маттео не стал сдерживаться.

И когда Маттео стаскивал с Рафа джинсы так, что те едва не порвались, когда он вжимал Рафа в стену в коридоре, пока они пытались дойти хотя бы до дивана, Раф думал, что это даже, наверное, хорошо, что он не Жюдит. Маттео вряд ли стал бы трахать Жюдит на диване в гостиной, закинув её ноги себе на плечи, а может быть и стал бы, Раф не уверен, но ему хочется думать, что не стал бы.

Ещё Раф не уверен, какого чёрта он вообще думает о Жюдит в такой момент, но это ничего, потому что очень скоро он перестаёт думать о чём-либо вообще. Очень скоро он вообще ничего не может, кроме как хрипло стонать и вздрагивать всем телом каждый раз, когда Маттео грубо толкается внутрь него, и бормотать какие-то совершенно несвязанные между собой ругательства, и пытаться не кончить блять позорно быстро, потому что это слишком хорошо, потому что Рафу хочется растянуть это ещё немного, но он чувствует себя героиней эротических романов ещё больше, чем обычно, и ничего не может с собой поделать. Это слишком хорошо, это жарко и мокро, и липко, и ровно настолько больно, насколько Рафу было нужно, и в какой-то момент стоны сменяются на какие-то уже совсем жалкие, совсем хриплые звуки, но ему всё равно, потому что Раф не помнит, когда в последний раз так сильно кончал и было ли такое вообще.

Потом они ещё долго лежат на диване, на котором еле умещаются вдвоём, и Раф просто пытается отдышаться и осознать в полной мере, что сейчас с ним случилось и как сделать так, чтобы это случилось ещё раз. Маттео ничего осознать не пытается, потому что его очень скоро вырубает — Рафа всегда поражало то, насколько быстро Маттео засыпает после секса, и никогда не мог понять, что это вообще, реакция организма или защитный механизм, но он никогда не был против, потому что они оба не слишком сильны в постельных разговорах.

Раф лежит на диване ещё какое-то время, слушая, как Маттео тихо похрапывает во сне, пока не вспоминает, что он тут всё ещё с голой задницей, потому что его джинсы остались в ванной, трусы — где-то в коридоре, и внезапно чувствует себя как-то неловко, хотя смотреть на него в общем-то и некому.

Прежде, чем встать с дивана, Раф замирает, вглядываясь сквозь темноту в лицо Маттео, и в его голове проскальзывает мысль поцеловать его как-нибудь по-детски. Раф не борется с этой мыслью и касается губами виска Маттео; Маттео даже не морщится во сне, но это к лучшему.

В ванной Раф находит на своих бёдрах шесть новых синяков, и на этот раз это совершенно точно вина Маттео. Раф знает, что это, наверное, не то, чему нужно радоваться, но он всё равно радуется.

Когда он выходит на балкон в одних трусах, закинув джинсы на плечо (где-то на плече, кажется, тоже синяк, и Раф не уверен, в какой момент его получил), в соседних домах почти не горит свет. На улице холодно, но Рафа это почему-то совершенно не беспокоит.

Он смотрит вниз, на дорогу и на асфальт, и впервые за много-много месяцев у него нет совершенно никакого желания прыгнуть вниз.


End file.
